


New Office Hide & Seek

by ohmymavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cockblocking, Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Smut, actually proud of this, goodbye 636, i love monty, lunacross - Freeform, new office, poor jj, ray is sorta out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymavin/pseuds/ohmymavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rooster Teeth has moved to their new office, and Gavin is tired of unpacking. So maybe Michael can help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Office Hide & Seek

"Micoooooooooool!" Gavin drawled, tugging the curly, red haired man away from unpacking.

"Gavin, I'm sorta busy here if you cant tell. We gotta set up the office so we can release another Lets Play, idiot." Michael huffed, sweaty and tuckered out, putting a Mogar plush on his desk.

The new building was big, perfect for the ever-expanding company. Everyone was there for the big move, saying goodbye to 636 and all its memories, and traveled to their new home, job and life. The Achievement Hunters were particularly pleased by this, because now they werent all crowded together. Ryan didnt have a couch, he had an actual desk within the new office- Lindsay, Kdin, and Caleb were actually in the space, and Gavin's desk had no more holes, no more stains and no more stickiness from all the bevs spilled, and Geoff was excited about the large space. New Lets Plays everyday had been their goal, and it seemed they would achieve it here.

But Gavin didnt feel like getting homey just yet.

"But Michael! Arent you tired yet? Its so booooring." Gavin replied, pulling his knees up to his chin on his Creeper chair.

Michael crossed his arms, looking at Gavin. 

"We've been here for two hours, and you've gotten close to nothing done. Hell, you havent even plugged your computer in!" Michael shouted.

Gavin looked up, giving Michael his best puppy eyes.

"Dont play that shit Gavin, we've got things to do." Michael said, tapping his foot in rhythm to his rising temper.

"Can we play a game then? Ooh, what about hide and seek? I love that game! I played it when I was young and it was great! Especially since we're in the new office, everything is all jumbled up! It'll be top!" Gavin said with excitement, now looking to Michael with pleading eyes.

"No. Im not five, Gav. Besides, if Geoff wants this new Lets Play edited and uploaded in three hours, we cant fuck around. " Michael said, finalizing his decision.

" But this is so boring! Its just creepers and equipment and building and noise! Please?" Gavin was practically begging now, standing up and looking down at his Creeper pendant, the one Michael gave him.

"Team Nice Dynamite?" Gavin whimpered, intensifying his puppy dog look.

"Fine. On three conditions. One, if I win, you buy me bevs. Two, one round. Three, after the round is over, you actually fucking work." Michael said, rolling his eyes at the gleaming boy in front of him.

"Woo! This is gonna be top! Okay, count to 30, and then come find me!" Gavin shouted. Then he hopped over a couple boxes, tripped on one of them, and ran out of the door.

"Fucking hell." Michael murmured, and started counting in his head.

As soon as Gavin was out the door, he bolted down the hall and looked into a couple rooms. The soon-to-be motion capture room was getting set up, and Monty gave Gavin a glare as he poked his head in.

"You seen Miles or Kerry? Need them to help me with something." Monty asked.

"Nope. Sorry. I'll keep a lookout though." Gavin said, and turned to keep running.

"Probably making out or something then." Monty whispered, loud enough for Gavin to hear.

As Gavin rounded the corner, he bumped into JJ, sending a box of papers and other trinkets to the ground.

"God damn it Gav, would you be more careful next time?" JJ shouted as the Brit ran away.

"Vav's on a mission JJ! I'm sorry!" Gavin yelled as he passed by a brightly colored room, probably for the new interns to be hired in the next month or so.

"Ooh. This is perfect! Cluttered but good enough for me to fit!" Gavin thought as he squirmed into the tight space full of posters and other merchandise.

Michael opened his eyes and turned to see Ray throwing packing peanuts into the air, smiling with glee.

"Im fucking done! Finally! Not as good as roses but it'll have to do!" He shouted, throwing another handful into the air.

Geoff looked to Michael, who was now walking towards the doorway, and smirked, for he knew Gavin wasnt the type for hide and seek. Michael walked at a fairly slow pace, rounding corners and taking in time to look at the new surroundings. Hearing grunting and mumbling, Michael turned the corner of the main hall to see JJ in distress with papers scattered everywhere.

"Need help there buddy?" Michael offered, bending down to pick up a broken RT logo.

"Yeah. Thanks. Sorry, Gavin sorta ran into me and caused this mess." JJ said, picking up the final pieces of paper and shuffling them into a semi neat pile.

"Oh really? British prick. Sorry bout that." Michael sighed as he started walking again.

"Thanks bud. Punch him for me?" JJ asked. 

"Will do." He yelled, continuing to maneuver his way through the unfamiliar office.

Michael didnt have to walk much longer to hear giggles and sniffles from a closet. He opened the door, and there he was, clumsy, British-idiot, Gavin Free.

"You found me Micoo!" Gavin exclaimed, beaming at the man in front of him.

"Yay. Whoopty-doo. Free drinks sounds good to me." Michael said, waving his hands with fake enthusiasm.

Gavin laughed a bit, and looked to Michael. He was analyzing him, from the way his auburn curls moved every time he moved his head, or his brown eyes, friendly sometimes, filled with rage on other times, or his un-color coordinated outfit, or his plump lips, now curving into a smirk.

"Earth to dick head? Hello?" Michael said, chuckling at his words.

"Michael?" 

"Yeah Gav?"

They both stood in silence, looking at eachother.

Michael took a small step forward, waving his hand in front of the taller man's face.

With that, Gavin shut the door and placed a chaste kiss on Michael's lips. They were, in fact, plump, and he longed for another.

"Gavin, what the f-" Michael whispered, but was cut off by another kiss from the Brit. Gavin's lips tasted like honey mixed with Bud Light, and brought Michael from shock to comfortable. If Michael didnt close his eyes, he wouldve seen the spark as Gavin continued to kiss the Jersey mans lips. But Michael didnt seem to mind. In fact, he had no care in the world in that moment, fading from stress and gaming to kissing his best friend. They pulled away to catch their breath, and looked passionately into eachothers eyes. The shock and anxiety was now definitely gone.

"Didnt think that could go better." Gavin smirked, winking at Michael.

And that set him off.

Michael pushed Gavin to the wall, whisking his hands into Gavin's sandy colored hair and kissing him a bit roughly. Michael's tongue licked Gavin's lips, asking to make itself a home. Gav's breath hitched slightly, and allowed Michael to stay. A moan escaped Gavin's beer and honey tasting lips as Michael grinded against Gavin, causing the creeper to almost explode with attraction. They continued for what seemed like an eternity, grinding against eachother, whimpering and moaning in delight.

"Miles, Kerry, I need you guys to get ou-" Monty was cut off as instead of revealing a making out Miles and Kerry, there was a making out Michael and Gavin.  
"Well. Uh, not exactly who I expected. Mind getting a room next time instead of a closet? I swear, everyone is gay here..." Monty trailed off, eyeing the two and walking away.

"Maybe next time we play hide and seek somewhere else?" Gavin suggested, attraction spewing from his words.

"Or maybe we play a different game." Michael smirked, helping Gavin out of the now stuffy closet.

"Also next time, no winking, and at least warn a guy. Weak point you asshole. Now go get shit done. We've got work to do before we can play again." Michael whispered, winking at the British man who was now a sexy mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hello there this is my first smut so im very sorry but you know what I just spent two hours on in and im pretty proud. Agh they're so cute and then when things got hot they get sexy what okay so I love you and have a nice day/afternoon/night and maybe review and make me happy? :D


End file.
